herofandomcom-20200223-history
Felipe
'''Felipe '''is a scarlet macaw and former territory antagonist turned supporting protagonist of ''Rio 2. ''He is voiced by Philip Lawrence. He is the leader of the Scarlet Macaw tribe, rivals of Eduardo's Spix Macaw tribe. Personality Felipe can has been described as a tough bird who does not take kindly to strangers, and is fiercely territorial of his home. He is strongly opposed to strangers trespassing on his territory (whether it's intentional or not). Felipe likes to mock and intimidate, and he very rarely resorts to peaceful resolutions. He's also very aggressive in soccer games, and knocks other players out. Felipe usually speaks in rhymes Role The Scarlet Macaw and Spix's Macaw Tribes both have their own side of the Brazil Nut grove, since the nuts are running short. They both also forbid trespassing into each other's territories (whether it's intentional or not). Felipe, however, likes to come close to the division to fool around with Eduardo, who's strict about the rules and doesn't think his games are funny at all. But when Blu accidentally trespasses into the Scarlet Macaw tribe territory, Felipe and some other red macaws confront him. When Blu accidentally whacks him with a branch, Felipe, angry, sees it as a opportunity to turn things around, and sets up a challenge; a soccer match at the Pit of Doom to decide who gets control of the entire Brazil Nut grove. During the game, Felipe is very brutal and knocks out other players, while still being agile and scoring for his team. It is clear there's a rivalry sparking between him and Roberto, with both of them fighting at all times for the possession of the ball. When Blu accidentally scores the winning goal for the Red Macaw tribe, Felipe rudely mocks Eduardo for this, his tribe now possessing the entire nut grove. Later, the Felipe and his Scarlet Macaw tribe comes to help the Spix's Macaws fight the loggers. They use the Brazil nuts as a weapon, throwing them at the people and machines (interestingly, in real life, a Brazil nut can kill if it falls on a person). He also works together with Roberto to scare them away, showing a possibility of improvement in the tribes' relationship. The fully redeemed Felipe and his Red Macaw tribe is last seen dancing along during the "Amazon Untamed" show, which may also suggest their rules of no trespassing has been reformed or even that Felipe has decided to share the grove with their tribe again. Gallery rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-7975.jpg rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-8000.jpg rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-8025.jpg rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-8041.jpg rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-8050.jpg rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-8084.jpg rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-8302.jpg rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-8842.jpg rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10004.jpg rio2-disneyscreencaps_com-10100.jpg Trivia * Philipe is one of the Scarlet macaws seen in a promotional picture with Nigel, Gabi, and Charlie. However, he's just an antagonist who has nothing to do with Nigel--and not really an antagonist to start with. Category:Rio Heroes Category:Blue Sky Studios Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Anti Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Defenders Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Patriarchs Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Redeemed Heroes